Twice the control
by Sarfire
Summary: Background Info. Hi, you can call me Sarfire or MidnightSimiles. I love to write, draw, cook, and sing. I like to go out the house on the weekends doing anything to keep me busy or occupied. Other than that I'm pretty boring. Here is my first story for X-men Evolution. I also have a quiz to on and the story to if you want to see just look up Sarfire. Some language.
1. Chapter 1

This is for the people who didn't read the summary.

Background Info.  
Hi, you can call me Sarfire or MidnightSimiles. I love to write, draw, cook, and sing. I like to go out the house on the weekends doing anything to keep me busy or occupied. Other than that I'm pretty boring. Here is my first story for X-men Evolution. I also have a quiz too this story on _ .com_ with the same story. If you want an OC in my story please send it to me in the comments section. Please have their name (first &amp; last name), Date of Birth (DOB), Power, What they look like, personality, and who their family is and their names. Ok let get Right to this story. I present to you "Twice the Control".


	2. Chapter 1: Double the Chaos

Chapter 1: Double the Chaos

Anomia POV

Hi my name is Summer and I'm Winter Red. We're pretty normal and nothing ever happens here. Now you're probably wondering why our names are opposite from each other. Ok, first of all, our real names are Anomie and Anomia Youol. We grew up in a terrible foster care where we were sent to live with different families. We both hated it because we were abused and teased from the way we looked.  
My sister and I love to wear dark blues, blacks, and reds for clothes. Anomie has Blonde hair while I(Anomia) have black. WE both have brownish black iris. We're made fun of because our clothes sometimes don't match out eyes or that we look really weird. We've gotten in a lot of fights and usually it's the other kid who started the fight to end up in the hospital, but it's us who gets in trouble because everyone always takes the injury kid's side.  
This our 12th home we've been in. In order for us to protect ourselves from abuse we were able to learn types of fighting tactics and styles to defend ourselves, but we're not allowed because then the abuse becomes worse. The first time when we block our foster father's attacks,was when we were 14, since he was drunk he pulled out a lighter and a knife. He was able to tie us up and stab us several time. It was in our, our left arms, both are legs, and then a huge gash in our heads. After he finished stabbing us he took a lighter and set us on fire. We were already screaming from the cut but the fire was too much and we fell unconscious. When we woke up we learned that when he set us on fire our foster mother found us screaming in the basement and called an ambulance. She was able to put the fire out. Our foster father was put in jail for attempted murder, neglect, and abuse.  
This happened 1 year and two months ago. She was the nicest foster mother anyone could ask for. After what happened she said she couldn't keep us because he would be coming back for us. She was afraid for our lives. After that we were sent back to the agency. They abused us there because they said we were troublemakers. We been to 10 homes after that in a total of 1 year and two months. Our nice foster mom was our 2nd foster home. Nobody else was that nice. We learned to let them beat us and not to feel a thing. My sister and I became independent and we became each other's friends. We relied on no one and no one cared for us.  
Tonight we decided to leave to leave. We know we're taking a huge risk but me and my sister don't want to live like this anymore. Since we were forced to get jobs when we were 11 years old we've been saving the money we were able to save without our foster families knowing. I hope we don't get caught. We have a total of $600. We packed what little clothes we had and other essentials. When our foster family fell a sleep we were able to unlock the basement we were put in and locked it back before we left. It's 10:oo pm. Both of our parents are sleeping with our brother. Quickly we open and close the back door. My sister uses her power to lock the door back. We jump the fence and run. Good thing we brought our umbrellas because it started raining. We're able to get on the bus. They think we're 20 since I put an ageing cover over us. They won't let kids get on the bus by yourself if your 15 and under which we were. We turn 16 in 5 months which is on December 10. Once we get on the bus heads to New York somewhere near Salem center where the institute for mutants are. We've also know that we we're mutants ever since our parents died. Because our real parents sacrifice their lives for us because we were able to teleport in our house when we were 5. People came after us when we were 13 to use us as weapons. Our parents died saving us. The rest is history, that's why we're heading to the institute. Our powers are getting harder to control and their growing bigger. We have to learn control.  
Once the bus drops us off near another bus stop. Instead of taking another bus we go to a café since it's already 7:oo in the morning. The bus ride was 8 hours. Once we finish eating we start walking again. I had shrunk our bags so it doesn't look suspicious and taken the ageing spell off. I'm glad we're out of those foster homes. Now, how to get into the mansion.


	3. Chapter 2: Our Long Lost Sister

Chapter 2: Our Long Lost Sister

Our long lost Sister

Anomie and Anomia POV

As we arrived towards the gates we tried to figure out a way in. we understood why there was high security but this huge gate wasn't necessary. Right?

"Hey, sis. What do you suppose we do." (Blue is Anomie)  
"I don't know sis. What about if we jump the fence and knock on the door since no one is answering the buzzer thing." (Green is Anomia)  
" I guess. It won't be trust passing since we tried the buzzer. Or can't we just fly, we've had our wings for about a month."  
" Ok, but we hold on to each other, and if someone attacks us we defend ourselves. Ok"  
"Ok, ready?"  
"Ready."

Third Person POV:

Once they both gave each other the ok. They flew over the gate. Once over they started walking to the door. Inside the mansion no one heard the buzzer, but the intruder alarm. Everyone geared up and ran out the door to the intruders. Anomie and Anomia had put up there hoodies since their ears started to get cold. As they got closer to the door, Cyclops had blasted a laser beam near the ground around them. Startled Anomie and Anomia start running now towards the door. Then nightcrawler proofed right in front of them trying to grab the intruders. Before he could the girls ran another way thinking the could get through the back door. Just then Wolverine jump in their way making them turn back around. As the X-men closed around them, the girls panic closing their eyes and huddling together on the ground. As they cried the X-Men figured out they were just girls that had talked to Charles over the phone. Jean tried to calm them in their minds but found it blocked off. As Kurt tried to pick up Anomia, Anomie screamed sending Kurt and some others flying a few feet away from them. Then Anomie and Anomia stood and were still shaking and crying they panic letting their emotions take control of them. They held on to each other like their life depended on it. Then they turned towards the sky screaming for everyone to stay away from them. This causes the winds to pick up and temperatures to drop. The X-men especially Wolverine tried to calm the girls by trying to hug them. This caused them to go haywire. The twins started to screaming louder causing trees, gravel, dirt, and rocks to start swarming around them. As they cried louder lightning, water, fire, and wind surrounded them. The twins have always been scared their whole lives fearing anything and everybody that attacked them. Their reaction to the X-Men as they tried to attacked them was severely worse. Other students from the institute had started coming out of the school to see what was going on. Some tried to calm the twins down but couldn't get to close without getting hit with parts of trees.  
Just then a girl named Rosalinda Marianna came out. In an instant she recognized the twins as her younger sisters who she hadn't seen since mom and dad died. Rosalinda carefully but skillfully made it 5 feet from the twins. Then she sat down in the grass. People were yelling for her to get away but she didn't listen. She was the only one who was able to get that close to the twins. Xavier watched as his student sat in the grass, yes he was worried, but he was convinced that she could do something.

Rosalinda's POV

As I sat in the grass I thought of how to get the twins to calm down. I'm glad this chaos hasn't damaged the school yet but the situations getting worse and I have to think fast. Then I had it the song I had sung to them when we were little and before I was separated from them. I was the only one able to read their thoughts but I found it surprising how much they've been through. They've been through more abuse than I have. I'm glad that they were able to find a foster mother who was able to love them as much as mom and dad did before they died even if it was for a short time. I however didn't having that loving foster mom. Ok, Rosalinda remember what your trying to doing.

I open my mouth to sing the only song I remembered that mom and dad sung to us when we were little before they died.

"I'll keep you safe, as safe as I can  
When all the elements around us  
Have other plans  
I pray we don't break in unsteady hands"

"I swear if you call I will come  
So quick, I am at your command  
As long as I live  
As long as I'm breathing  
You will be safe  
As long as we're dreaming

Just close your eyes  
Everything's gonna be just fine  
You can peek on the other side

Just close your eyes  
Everything's gonna be just fine  
You can peek on the other side  
You can peek on the other side

Say you'll keep still  
As still as can be  
Don't get caught in the chaos surrounding us  
Trust that we're coming out clean  
'Cause I'm on your side  
It's still you and me

When everything's falling to pieces  
And nothing is quite as it seems  
We will be safe  
As long as we're dreaming

Just close your eyes  
Everything's gonna be just fine  
You can peek on the other side

Just close your eyes  
Everything's gonna be just fine  
You can peek on the other side"

They started to calm down more but not enough. I got up and moved a little closer. But got hit with a rock sending me farther than I wanted to be. People were screaming for me and telling me to come back. I shook my head and walked more. Then I felt warm liquid bleeding from my head and deeper cuts from my arm as I kept walking closer. Even though the wounds hurt I got louder as I sung. My voice like an angel I kept singing getting closer and closer to them.

"We'll make it through this  
I know that we will  
You've got to be quick now  
We're chasing up hill

I've got your hand tight in mine  
Keep strong this time

Just close your eyes  
Everything's gonna be just fine  
You can peek on the other side"

I had just touched their shoulders but I sung the last of the lyrics and they looked up to me with wide eyes.

"Just close your eyes  
Everything's gonna be just fine  
You can peek on the other side  
You can peek on the other side "

Once I finished I feel into unconsciousness into a black abyss. I hear my little sisters call my name.

Anomia's POV:

When she touched our shoulders we remembered her. Only our parents sung us that song before they died. Our older sister just save us from ourselves. We watched as she went into an unconscious sleep. I feel my sister nodding off. I look around us and things started to fall around us. My hair falls back down to my side. I see my sister slumped up against me unconscious. I'm still afraid of everything. My older sister Rosalinda laying next to us all bloody from the cuts on her arms and the gash on her forehead. As my sisters lay unconscious I take my tie that I'm wearing and tie it on my sister's gash to stop the blood from spilling out. I see people coming to help us but I'm scared. Before anyone can get close to us, I put up a clear shield that has blue swirls around it. Then I feel sleep overcome me and I finally fell into a peaceful slumber that was long overdue.

_The song is by Digital Daggers and called Close your Eyes. I don't own any X-men or songs just my OCs._


End file.
